1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to starter means and a method for a pop-up type dispensing package for a sheet product, the package having a restrictive dispensing orifice, and more particularly to a starter sheet and the drawing of the starter sheet by vacuum means part way through the package dispensing orifice so that it may be conveniently withdrawn from the dispensing orifice bringing the topmost product sheet to its pop-up position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The starter means and method of the present invention are applicable to a pop-up type dispensing package for product sheets, the package having a restrictive dispensing orifice. As used herein and in the claims the phrase "restrictive dispensing orifice" refers to a dispensing orifice of such size that the topmost product sheet cannot be conveniently grasped by the consumer through the dispensing orifice. For purposes of an exemplary showing the starter means and method of the present invention will be described as applied to a package of the type taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,034, issued Feb. 6, 1979 in the name of Robert F. McCarthy.
Briefly, the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,034 teaches a moisture-proof package of discrete, interleaved, pre-moistened product sheets, the package being provided with a dispensing opening so dimensioned as to enable twice the cross sectional area of a pre-moistened product sheet (i.e. two pre-moistened product sheets in tightly gathered form) to pass therethrough without such undue friction as would cause the product sheets to jam, tear or separate before the next succeeding product sheet is presented for subsequent removal. The succeeding product sheet not only is presented for subsequent removal, but also serves in the meantime as a plug for the dispensing opening, minimizing evaporation of the volatile composition with which the product sheets have been pre-moistened and preventing contamination of the remaining product sheets within the package. No additional closure or lid is required to be closed by the consumer to prevent dry-out or contamination.
The above noted copending application teaches that the topmost product sheet of the stack may be partially inserted through the dispensing orifice through the use of a mandrel or the like during the packaging process, obviating the necessity for the consumer to open the package and start the first sheet through the dispensing opening (as required in numerous prior art packages). This, in turn, eliminates the risk of contaminating the contents, spilling the product sheets or disturbing their interleaved condition.
The present invention provides an improved means for consumers to start the topmost product sheet through the small dispensing orifice without disturbing the contents of the package. In accordance with the teachings of the present application, a starter sheet is provided, the starter sheet being less porous than the product sheets. The starter sheet is interleaved with and overlies the topmost product sheet and may be drawn part way through the dispensing orifice by vacuum means. The starter sheet of the present invention not only serves as an easy means for the consumer to start the topmost product sheet through the dispensing orifice, but also provides temporary protection against product evaporation or contamination. In addition, the starter sheet may serve as a disposable marketing message or advertising device. The ability to draw the starter sheet part way through the dispensing orifice by vacuum greatly simplifies the packaging equipment which would otherwise have to be provided with mandrel means or the like.
While the package of the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,034, is an excellent example of a pop-up dispensing package with a restrictive dispensing orifice, it will be understood by one skilled in the art that the present invention is not restricted to use with the particular package taught or to use with pre-moistened sheets. The present invention is applicable to many types of pop-up dispensing packages for product sheets wherein the package has a restrictive dispensing orifice too small to permit the consumer to conveniently start the topmost product sheet therethrough by reaching therethrough with his fingers.